The war to come?
by storyteller92
Summary: Light has won, and Harry's now feeling slightly useless, But when he finds a friend's hiding something. Something that could get her killed, Harry's desparete to know what she's hiding. But since when has Luna been completely truthful about her secrets?
1. A melt down

1

Harry looked at his watch. He tapped it with his hand. He sighed he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a long wooden wand. He tapped his watch with it. 'Dorwith' he said in his head.he just had to check if it his watch was going slower. Apperently not. Hermione shoved him.

"Wha-" He was cut off by a young women who entered the room. She had bright brown eyes and sleek red hair. He gulped "Umm..Err.. Hello Ginny."

"Hello Harry " She returned. She sat down on the couch across from him.She looked at him. He averted his eyes. Ginny seemed to be picking up on the fact that Harry was uncomfortable. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. From his face. He had smooth skin his black hair and those wonderfull green eyes. She just couldn't take her eyes away. She wished she could just reach out and–

"So How have you been Ginny? I haven't seen you in ages after you graduated and that was a bout two years ago." Hermione asked interrupting Ginny's thoughts on Harry.

"Oh...Um ..."Ginny was at a loss for words being caught off gaurd. "Um.. I've been alright. You know I've been living here with Luna . Luna and I have been doing well. She just left to visit her father this morning. But you know it's alright."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Ron asked innocently from his spot next to Hermione. Giving Harry a look.

"Well actually I have. I just went on a date yesterday." Ginny replied. Ron looked up at her in alarm.

"What? With who ? Where? Is it that Fernando bloke you were talking about last Christmas? Mum showed me the picture. He looked really dodgy. You know he might have a criminal record." Ron ranted on about Fernando. When he was finally out of breathe Ginny replied.

"No it wasn't Fernando and just because you went on like that I won't be telling you a thing. Ronald Weasley."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How have your studies been going?" she said changing the subject to calm waters.

"Well that has been going quite well. I still need a few years doing the lower jobs. But I'm working my way up. Maybe next year I'll get a promotion. Of course I don't expect to become the head of the corporation of wizard games and sports but nothing is to big. Right?" Hermione nodded. Harry continued to look anywhere but at Ginny. He felt his stomach clench up into knots.

"What about you Harry? How have your studies been?" Ginny asked Harry.

"It's been alright" Harry mumbled back. He looked up and saw her brown eyes staring right back at him. He turned away. And focused on a portrait hanging over the fire of Luna's father. He got up and walked up to it and stared . He was very tall and looked nothing like Luna . Then again he was in a zebra striped suit. Harry doubted Luna would be caught dead wearing zebra stripes. Radish earrings he would believe. But any imitation of fur or fur at all she would probably burn on principle. He knew she was completely against animals being killed fur. She was just as passionate about that subject as Hermione was about S.P.E.W. He smiled at that thought. He was so interested in the painting (and thoughts) that he didn't realize when Luna had apparated into the kitchen and entered the living room.

"I see you noticed my fathers painting." Luna commented looking at him. Harry was startled but managed a nod. "He looks really happy there doesn't he? Very peaceful ."she added nodding. She turned away from him and walked to the sofa and sat down next to Ginny. Harry turned and walked back to his seat on the sofa.

"How is your father Luna?" Hermione asked her.

"Well he's alright... I mean as good as he can be in his condition." Luna replied slowly choosing her words carefully.

"You mean he hasn't gotten better yet? " Ron asked incredirously .

Luna looked up quickly and angrily said "Well it is a little hard to recuperate from about 20 _Crucio_ curses isn't it now Ronald? He isn't exactly in his 20's anymore like you is he.?" Ron looked bewildered as Hermione cast him a look of utter disdain.

"What I do now? I can't even ask a simple question?' Ron said annoyed.

"Look mate sometimes there are things you need to keep in your head" Harry whispered to Ron out of the corner of his mouth. He stared at Luna. She had wide blue eyes but they looked less surprising then when he first met her on the Hogwarts express when he was fifteen. He also noticed that she had cut her hair. It no longer trailed to her waist but but ended a little later then her neck.He thought she looked much nicer this way. Though he thought it slightly odd. Anytime he ever thought about Luna it was a scrawny girl with wide blue eyes and waist length dirty blond hair.

"Sorry Ron that is just a touchy subject with me. He's doing alright though." Luna continued. Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny stared at him with her bright brown eyes. She seemed to be trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Harry jumped up saying ' well I think I'll just go for a walk on the shore I'l be back. You all keep right on chatting. Just call when you're ready to leave." He turned and walked out the backdoor onto the shore in front of Ginny's and Luna's beach house. He walked forward and kicked at the sand. He proceeded to walk along the shore. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the crashing waves. He felt the salty sea breeze and felt comforted. He continued to walk. He watched the waves forward and see how it left marks on the shore. Harry had always been fascinated with the sea . The power it had. But it seemed humble. Showing what strength it had but not showing off. He looked up at the moon. It was big ,round and glowing. He stared for what seemed like hours. He didn't notice when someone came up to him and stood next to him.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Harry looked down and saw Luna. "I love when it's so round like that. Big and bright." Luna continued looking up into the moon. They stood in silence . Harry decide to break the ice. The silence was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Hey doesn't your name mean moon? In Spanish or Latin?" Harry asked her.

She smiled at him. "You've finally realized it. Nobody seems to know what it means. Yes it does mean moon. That was my mothers favorite." Harry stared at her. Her hair whipped around her. She seemed to glow in the moonlight. He looked away He couldn't look at her. He felt his stomach get tied in knots again. This time the reason guilt, not embarresment. He sat down on the sand and buried his head in his hands.

"Harry are you alright?" she asked him turning away from the moon to look at him. He didn't answer. "Harry? Are you alright?" she paused " are you upset?" she sat down next to him. "You know Harry it's okay to be upset. And if you hold in your feelings they all end up blowing out. You can cry if you want. Besides making you feel better crying cleans your eyes." Luna said casually.

Harry looked up at her in disbelief . She always said odd things but this ...

" You know you should try to cry at least once a week just to keep your eyes healthy." Luna continued.

Harry felt even more guilty. He bureid his head in his hands again. It was all his fault.

"I'm sorry Luna." He said to her trying to fight back his tears that were trying to fight their way out.

"What are you sorry about?" Luna asked confused. She stood up and tried to pull him up.

"It's all my fault Luna! This shouldn't of happened!" He cried. He looked at her blue eyes. He felt a tingle from where her hands were supporting him. He was having a weird feeling that he shouldn't be felling this.

" I hurt her and she still wants me. I can't hurt anybody anymore." He cried . "it's my fault he died and your dads in St. Mungos. I've ruined everyones life."

"No you haven't Harry. If anything you made everyones life better. And even though he's in St.Mungos I'm sure he is really grateful to you to saving me." Luna said trying to comfort Harry.

"Harry Your hurting but you still have friends and you ended the reighn of the Dark lord." Luna said. "You stopped him . And you think the world is safe now? Ypu know what's going on! You need to help stop this too!" Luna said somewhat angrily.

" What am I supposed to do. The only reason I was put on this earth is to save it!" Harry said to her.

"You know what is going on. You need to help. Just because you killed him doesn't mean it's over completely." Luna said to him seirously . Harry had a felling she knew something was happening but couldn't tell him. He wondered what she meant by that .

What does Luna know? What is she hiding from everyone?


	2. a sleepless night

1"What are you talking about Luna?" Harry asked Luna trying to clear his eyes without rubbing them.

"Talking about?" Luna asked innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about." Luna got up and tried to walk away but Harry managed to grab hold of Luna's hand. Luna turned to him. He looked at her .

"Luna tell me! What's going on!" Harry cried trying to get her to tell. 'What's wrong?" He shook her.

"Stop Harry!" She cried she began to cry. Harry let go of her. She sank to the ground on her knee's. She cried and her shoulders shook violently. Harry stared at her.

"I can't take this anymore!" Luna cried hugging herself and trembling.

" Luna what's wrong?"

"It's not your fault my dad's in the hospital."Luna finally managed in between sobs. Harry stared at her confused. What? Luna's father was there at the final battle. He had been fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. She had cursed him with about 22 cruciactis curses. Right? Of course there was no other Explanation . He had been wounded. Besides even if he hadn't who would've wanted Mr. Lovegood in the hospital? Mr. Lovegood was a peaceful man . He was editor and owner of the Quibbler. He never printed anything wrong. Well it was the Quibbler , so a lot of stories about folklore and rumors but nothing inappropriate. Just Rubbish rumors But still...

Harry laid in bed thinking about what Luna had said after her breakdown when she started crying about her father. He had carried her back up to the house. Ginny had given her a sleeping draught to calm her and put her to bed. Then he came home and went to bed and he was still awake pondering on what Luna had meant .

What did she mean it wasn't over? Voldemort was dead he , Harry, had made sure of that .

'Whatever the war is over.' Harry turned over decide to forget it. But he couldn't . Luna's voice kept coming back to him.

"You know what's going on. You need to help. Just because you killed him doesn't mean it's over completely." What was she talking about? What did he know?

Harry groaned. "Ugh. I knew I shouldn't of listened to Hermione!" He sat up and walked to the living room. "_You have to see her Harry. I'm sure she's over it now .Just act normal around her and she'll do the same." _He mimicked Hermione's voice.

"Yeah. Right. She sure acted normal at least compared to Luna." He grumbled as he slid into the couch grabbing the remote. 'Well Ginny sure acted normal staring at me the whole time. And the crying fit' Harry thought clicking on the T.V. He flipped through the channels. Nothing. He sighed and clicked off the T.V. He slumped down in his seat. This was going to be a long night.

Please R&R!


	3. a rude awakening

1

"C'mon mate Hurry up and eat your breakfast!" Ron was trying to coax Harry to eat his breakfast. " Were going to the match today and I don't want to be late. You know I waited in line forever to get you these tickets!"

"Look Ron I'm fine alright" Harry said frustrated.

"You're not still thinking about Luna are you?" Ron asked rolling his eyes at the idea. "I knew we shouldn't have listened to Hermione." He mumbled

"Tell me about it."Harry retorted.

"I don't see how you could still thinking about what Luna said. I mean Luna's always been weird I doubt she could've just changed."Ron said ushering Harry to the fire place. "Cleaning your eyes. Hmmph"Ron Guffawed . "go on Harry! Hurry up!" Ron yelled when he felt that Harry was walking to slow.

"Ron I really don't feel like going . Couldn't I just get a rain check?" Harry asked.

"ARE YOU JOKING? THIS IS AGAINST BULGARIA!" Ron exploded shaking with anger. Harry rolled his eyes when he saw Ron shaking.

"I take it you're not over the whole viktor thing?" Harry asked dryly . Rons ears turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"What she sees in that guy is beyond me." Ron fummed. "He's thicker than a troll !"

"When it's been knocked out." Harry added helpfully.

"Were going top win and I will find a way down to see the players and pay the seeker extra to just knock Krum off his broom!" Ron declared.

Harry rolled his eyes 'Here we go again. Another time when Ron begins to monologue about Krum and Hermione.'

"We'd better get going now shouldn't we?" Harry asked Ron takinf some powder out of the flower pot.

'_Just do it! All you're going to do is ask her a few simple questions.'_ Harry was walking to luna's and Ginny's beach house.

'_What if Ginny answers the door?'_

'_Then politely ask her for Luna'_

'_what if she looks at me?'_

'_Then look back at her and ask for Luna'_

'_what if luna's not there?'_

'_Then thank her and leave.'_

'_What if they're asleep it is pretty early.'_

'_It's nine o'clock!'_

'_What if no ones home?'_

'_Then leave you idiot!'_

Harry made his way to the front door. He paused as he was going to ring the bell. He ran his hands through his messy black hair. He adjusted his glasses took a deep breathe and rang.No one came . He rang again. The door remained shut.He rang the bell a third time. This time a man in boxers opened the door. He appeared to be about Harry's age but shorter though still quite tall. He had black hair and blue eyes. He looked thoroughly disgruntled.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked Harry. Harry just stared at him .

"Oh, um... err...Ginny!" Harry exclaimed when he saw Ginny peeking over the man's shoulder. She looked surprised to see Harry. She turned bright red.

"Um... Harry, w-w-what are you d-d-doing here?" She stuttered .

"I was hoping to see Luna." Harry answered looking from Ginny to the man.

"Oh,Well-" Ginny began

"What did you say your name was?" The man asked Harry oblivious to the fact that he had cut Ginny off. He rubbed his eyes.

"I'm Harry. A friend of Luna's and um... Ginny." He answered uncomfortably. Ginny's face matched her hair.

"Um... Harry this is Ferrnando." Ginny explained to Harry slowly watching his face for a reaction. Harry stared at her. He felt very uncomfortable. Ginny and this man...Ferrnando had obviously spent the night together.

"Okay. So is Luna home?" Harry asked ginny in what he hoped was a most business like manner. Ginny's face crumbled slightly to see no reaction from Harry.

"Um ... yes she's here. I don't know if she's up yet in Harry. " Ginny ushered Harry into the house. Ferrnando stepped aside to let Harry pass by him.

"Have a seat Harry." Ginny told Harry. He sat down and ferrnando walked down the hallway and opened a door and disapeared behind it.

"Um...Uh... Harry? Luna'll be able to see you in ...um...a few minutes."Ginny was a bright crimson color. "Harry I...look I...Um...Look can you not ell ron about this?" Ginny said in one breath. "I mean you know how Ron is. So I'd really appreciate it if you could not mention this...er...incident?" Ginny pleaded. Harry locked eyes with her. He then burst out laughing. Ginny at first looked shocked then hurt.

"Don't worry Gin. I won't tell Ron or Hermione." Harry assured Ginny upon seeing the hurt on her face.

"Thank you Harry." She walked down the hallway and entered the same room that Ferrnando had entered and disappeared behind. She entered and closed the door with a click.

Harry gave a sigh of relief and slumped back into the cushions. Harry sat there laughing at the entire situation. Luna entered through the same corridor.

"Hello Harry."Luna said sitting in the armchair facing him. She looked stunning. She had on a pair of stylish jeans a light blue singlet and a pair of white sneakers.

"What were you laughing about Harry?" Luna asked him.

"Just at Ginny's face when she opened the door." Harry answered.

"Why was she in a bedsheet?

"No" Harry laughed

"Then what?"

"Well she seemed kind of embarrassed."

"About what?"

"Well this bloke what's his name?Ferrnando opened the door and well I think she felt uncomfortable about the fact that I caught her."

"She doesn't like him." Luna said.

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"Ferrnando"

"Then why'd they spend the night together? Didn't they have– "

"No." Luna cut him off. "Well they might've but Ginny will probably kick him out as soon as you leave."

Harry was now utterly confused. If ginny really didn't like this Ferrnando bloke then why would she spend the night with him? Women.

"Why did you come?" Luna asked bluntly.

"I wanted to ask you something." Harry began.

"What?"

"Last time we spoke before you...err... cried and everything you said something about stopping something..." Harry trailed off.

"Yes well, I was distraught ." Luna replied evasively. She averted her eyes. Harry knew she was hiding something. He just didn't know what. He suddenly made an impulsive decision.

"Luna? Would you like to have a lunch with me?" Harry asked her. He looked at his feet expecting to hear a no.

"Okay." Luna replied. Harry looked at her. Her eyes were shining and she radiated this feeling of happiness.

"Um...ok. I'll pick you up at four?" Harry asked. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Harry said getting up. He walked to door and opened it. He put up his hand to say goodbye.

"Bye Harry."Luna said waving at his retreating back.

Harry ran his hands through his messy black hair . He too k a deep breathe and closed his eyes. He was trying to calm his nerves.

'_Why am I so nervous?'_ Harry asked himself

'_it's just lunch with an old friend.' _He reasoned

'_An atractive friend!'_

'_Shut up!'_

_Well it's true.'_

And so this mental battle continued.

Harry hit his head against his hand, took a deep breath and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He took one last look in the mirror. He was about to apparate when there was a loud crack and Hermione poked her head through the door way.

"Hi Harry. Going somewhere?" Hermione asked noticing his attire. He was wearing a pair of jeans a nice shirt and one of his nice casual jackets that he hardly wore except on special occasions.

"Uh..yeah I'm going to lunch." Harry murmured.

"Alone?"

"No with a friend."

"Someone I know?"

"Um.. Yes."

"Who?"

"No one" Harry averted his eyes.

"Tell me." Hermione persisted.

"No."

"Please."

"I can't"

"Yes you can.

"Fine!" Harry took a deep breath. "Luna."

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" Hermione looked shocked. Harry turned bright red.

"Well I...I" Hermione was at a loss for words. "I didn't know you fancied her Harry. " Hermione said finally finding her voice. She suddenly broke into a wide smile. "I'm really glad Harry. It's been a while since you've been on a date.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry grined.

"And with Luna too! You both have a lot in common and besides that she's a really great girl. Nothing like bea– " Hermione stopped. "Sorry Harry I– " Harry put up his hand to silence her. He grinned.

'Yes you're right. She's nothing like beatrice. Beatrice was nothing but trouble. And she hurt me. And I know Luna would never do that to me." Harry said in a bored voice. "And aside from that you and Luna would get on loads better than you and Beatrice ever would." Harry said playfully. Hermione smiled and pushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Ugh! I hate my hair. I wish it were bushy again. At least then it was stiff enough to stay out of the way or at least away form eyes." Hermione complained and again tried to push her hair away in vain. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You say that everyday." He checked his watch. "Well I gotta go. But stay if you want. But I'd advise against it. Ron's coming over to pick up some paperwork I have for him from Mr.Douglas. And he's a little angry with you." Hermione looked confused.

"What's he angry about?"

"Something about some Bulgarian Quidditch player or something like that."

"What? He's still angry about that?" Hermione asked frustrated. Harry shrugged and waved.

"Gotta go." He disapparated.

"Honestly He avoids confrontation with Ron like Ron avoids work!" Hermione said Frustrated.

A/N: I know Lame joke but I had to try. Remeber read and review!


	4. the Date

1Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters . I only own this plot and some new characters(hello Fernando) I forgot to put it in before.

Harry apparated to Ginnys and Luna's beach house. He took a deep breath and rang the bell. The door opened.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said.

"Hey Ginny."

"Um ... what can I do for you?" Ginny asked smiling.

"I'm here to see Luna," Harry replied. Ginny's smile was slipping off her face.

"Well you came at a bad time. She's getting ready to go on a date."

"Yes I know," Harry said amused.

"You do?" Ginny asked, obviously confused. "How?"

"Well I'm her date." Ginny looked shocked.

"You?" She paused. "You're Luna's date?" Harry nodded.

"Hi Harry." Luna appeared behind Ginny.

"Hi." Harry felt his heart beat against his rib cage. Faster and faster it went. She looked amazing. White halter top black capris and white sandals. But the one accessory that made the outfit completely Luna was her necklace made of butterbeer caps. Harry broke into a smile when he saw the necklace. This was still Luna. The girl who read her magazine upside down. The girl who helped him in the Department of Mysteries. Who saved Ginny in the final battle.

Luna stepped forward. "I'll see you later Ginny." She waved over her shoulder. Harry offered Luna his arm and she accepted it. Ginny stood at the door, openmouthed in shock.

"So Luna I had a restaurant in mind. It's Italian and I asked for a table outside since it's such a nice day. Would you be up for that?" Harry asked Luna. Luna nodded.

"No that's fine Harry."

"Good."

They continued to talk as they walked to the restaurant. They were seated and there was a silence.

"So...Um...Luna," Harry began.

"You've grown Harry," Luna said.

"Um...yeah, I guess I have."

"Your hair has grown."

"Yes it has," Harry said running his hands through it.

"Do you miss him?" Luna asked out of the blue.

"Who?"

"Sirius Black."

"What?"

"Do you miss Sirius Black? He was your god father wasn't he?"

"I... Yes he is- was, my godfather." Harry stumbled looking for words. He wondered how Luna knew about Sirius being his Godfather. He knew he had never told her. Just that they were friends. And he wasn't responsible for the whole thing at Godrics Hollow.

"Do you miss him?" She asked looking at her menu.

"I do." Harry paused thinking."But sometimes I regret some things." He opened his menu just as Luna was putting hers down to look at him inquiringly "Well I think I'm going to have the pasta, what about you Luna? " Harry asked, emerging from behind the menu.

"What do you regret about him?"

"What?" Harry stared at her. They both continued to stare at each other as if in a trance. At least until the waiter came over and asked for their order. After they had ordered Luna restated her question.

"What do you regret about him?"

"About him? Nothing."

"Then what do you regret?"

"Just some things."

"Like what?"

"Just that. He was like a link, you know, to the past. To my parents."

"So you don't regret him, you just wish he was still here?"

"Well I suppose so," Harry said slowly.

"Then what is it you miss of him?"

"He was my godfather. He was like my dad . Well my father figure."

"One of the few people you kept very close to you?"

"Yes."

"I think you're right. He was like your link to the past."

"Yeah. He kinda kept a connection from me to my father. Like because he was there my dad seems like this real person. I mean he was alive and breathing at some point wasn't he?"

"So you're saying your father was sort of like an illusion to you before you met Sirius."

"Yeah. Sirius kind of made what everyone said seem real. Not an illusion." Harry paused. "Like my link to my past."

"A link to your past? Hmm. I never thought of that."

"Well that's not all. He was a link to my Dad. My family. And He's gone."

"How long did you know him?"

"For about two years then he was...He was murdered."

"Beyond the veil."

"Yes." Harry stared at Luna. An uncomfortable silence stayed with them until Harry decided to ask Luna the questions that seemed to be burning a whole in his brain.

"Luna?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes?" Luna responded turning away from the bushes she was sniffing to face Harry.

"You know a few days ago on the beach when you...um...started crying?"

Luna averted her eyes. "It was nothing Harry." Harry stared at her for a moment before replying

"You don't cry for nothing."

"Yes I do. I...I was cleaning my eyes."

"No you weren't," Harry stated calmly.

"Yes I was," Luna countered.

"Luna you can tell me." Harry told Luna taking her hand in his. Luna wanted to pull away but found she couldn't. She looked up from his hand into eyes and couldn't really look away. She seemed entranced by Harry's green eyes. There seemed to be a force that was pulling them together. Luna could feel her pulse quicken as thier faces seemed to be coming closer and closer together. Harry and Luna were barely an inch apart. Luna could feel his breath on her. She closed her eyes and suddenly she heard a scream.

She opened her eyes saw tall black hooded creatures. Harry jumped from his seat and plunged his hand in his pocket for his wand. He pointed it at the creatures. "**_Expecto Patronum!"_** A stag erupted from the tip of his wand and ran straight at the creature. It seemed to run right through it and it had no affect on the thing whatsoever. Harry stared at the creature confused. Then the thing pulled a wand from somewhere inside it's cloak. Then it dawned on him. These weren't Dementors. These were something else in cloaks. Just like dementors. The hooded figure threw a jet of red light at Luna.

"Luna get down!" Harry Bellowed throwing a curse to the hooded figure. Luna flew underneath the table and grabbed at her wand. She pointed it at the figure and said "_ Petrificus totalus " _He froze and dropped to the ground. She started to come out when a circle of figures surrounded her. One of them threw a spell at her and she started screaming in agony the crucaictis curse.

Harry jumped on the table and started shooting stunning spells around. The hooded figure put up a shielding charm and it bounced onto another figure. Harry looked around and saw Luna laying in a heap. A figure was coming closer to her. Harry jumped off the table and tackled the figure. He ran to Luna. The figure came closer and Shouted "_Avada kedavra " _A jet of green light sprang from the tip of the wand. Harry pulled Luna and himself away and the Curse missed by inches. The figures surrounded them in a circle. They all pointed their wands at Harry and Luna.

One of the figures spoke. He had a very raspy voice. " We only need the woman. Step aside Mr.Potter and you need not follow her fate." Harry shook his head and looked at Luna in his arms.

"Go to Hell!" Harry yelled.

"On your own head be it then!" The figure shouted all the figures pointed their wands at Harry and Luna . A red light erupted from the wands of all the figures in unison. Harry grabbed his wand and a large force field surrounded him and Luna. The spells hit against the wall of the force field and bounced back with just as much force. The lights hit each figure and they each fell with a large thud. Harry looked down at Luna. She was trembling and gasping for breath.

"Luna, are you alright?" Harry asked Luna said nothing and continued to shake. "C'mon let's get you home." And with a loud crack they left the scene at hand.

Harry apparated himself and Luna to her house. He walked to the door and knocked . No one answered. He looked down at Luna again. She was in a stiff position. Her eyes were wide. He put her down on the step. He leaned her against the railing. As soon as she touched the metal she shuddered. Harry felt himself have a horrible feeling of guilt. He pulled out his wand at the door.

"_Alohamora,"_ He cast at the door. The door remained shut. Harry banged on the door with his fists. He looked at the lock. He could really use that knife Sirius gave him right about now. Harry let out a curse in his frustration. He turned to Luna.

"Luna? Do you have the keys?" Luna lay motionless. Harry took a deep breath. " I really hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable Luna. And if it doe,s I'm sorry." Harry looked through her pockets trying to find the keys. "Finally!" Harry found the keys. He sorted through the keys and found the right one. The door swung open.

Harry picked Luna up and carried her to the living room. He sat her down in the couch. He stood staring at her for a moment.

'_She's in shock she needs the calming draught before she regains her thoughts and stars to scream.'_

'_What about a sleeping draught?'_

'_She doesn't need to sleep. She needs to be calm and explain what the HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE!'_

'_Fine, a calming draught it is.'_

Harry walked toward her and asked her "where is your cauldron?" she said nothing only looked to the Kitchen. "Where are the potion ingredients?" again she looked to the kitchen. Harry went to the kitchen and sure enough the cauldron was there on the counter. Harry looked through the cupboards and found all the ingredients he needed to make a good calming draught. He pulled out all the ingredients. He checked it all and found he still need root of the Bogwalsh plant. He went out the backdoor to see the garden. He dug through the plants and finally found the Bogwalsh. He grabbed the root out and cut up the roots and added to the simmering cauldron. He waited for the potion to finish simmering. He poured the contents of the cauldron into the mug he found. He brought it out to Luna.

She hadn't moved at all since he had gone to make the potions. He went over to her. He sat her up and handed her the mug. Luna stared at it .

"Drink it." Harry commanded. Luna downed it without complaint. The results were obvious. Luna's posture changed and relaxed, and her breathing slowed down to its normal rhythm. Her features softened from the rigid way that she had held it in before. Harry stared at her for a while. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Luna?" Harry asked tentatively. Luna faced him. "Do you know who those people were? The ones who attacked us?"

Luna nodded slowly. "Who?" Harry asked eagerly. Luna shook her head. "Do you know why they attacked you?" Harry tried again. Luna shook her head.

"Them." She finally said. Harry stared at her.

"Them?"

Luna nodded. "Okay," Harry said slowly. "Do they know where you live?" Harry asked Luna shrugged.

"They might."

"Luna do you know why they're after you?" Luna shrugged.

Harry started pacing back and forth in the living room. Luna followed him with her eyes. She took in his tall angry form.

'_What the hell am I going to do?'_

'_Well you can't really leave her here alone can you? At least not if she runs the risk of getting attacked and killed.'_

'_Well where would I take her?'_

'_Ron's?'_

'_Wouldn't be all that happy about it. He'd be kinda annoyed.'_

'_Hermione's'_

'_Viktor's going there today remember?'_

'_Right.'_

'_That only leaves your place.'_

'_Yes. Besides it is safe.'_

'_Right.'_

'_Shut up. I'll just make a few calls and that should solve this problem'_

Harry grabbed his Cell phone and dialed Hermione. The only person that actually carried a phone. Ron wouldn't hear of it. "If you need me fire call." was what he would always say.

Harry didn't hear a single ring but was immediately connected to Hermiones machine. "Damn! She chides me for having my phone off, and here she is having her phone off. Hypocrite," Harry muttered.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to go to my house? That's the safest place that you can be at the moment. I've put up all the necessary protections and no one will be able to find you." Harry explained

"I don't know Harry," Luna began.

"Luna! Either way you can't stay here if whoever attacked us knows where you live I doubt that they'll hesitate to come back. You're not safe here!" Harry told her urgently. "I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you!"

"I...I guess you're right. But If I go I should probably let Ginny know about it. She'll get worried." Luna said.

"No!" Harry shook his head. "The best thing for Ginny would be to know nothing. If they come they won't get anything out of her and they won't be able to attack her. She won't know anything. It'll be safer for you both."

"I suppose you're right about that Harry," Luna said, nodding sadly.

"Alright Luna take my hand." Harry offered her his hand. She took it and felt the warmth from his hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she saw complete darkness and no Harry.

A/N: I know the chapter isn't all that long but the next chapters in Luna's POV. But I won't update until I have at least 1 review. Not much just 1 that's all I ask.


	5. Merely Luna

1I am really sorry for not updating in like a month but I've been super busy. I had last minute projects and Drama rehearsals and everything. And I've started another HP story but set in Marauders time. It's a Peter fic. So can you please read that one too, oh and review it too. Okay now enough of my begging. It's time to answer reviewers and questions raised by friends.

Appacio: Thank you. You were my first reviewer! You rock!

Petites sorcières: Now if I told you the secret there really wouldn't be a point in you reading it. Besides I do it to be evil! Muhahaha!

absolutely faboulus: Thank you for reviewing although I didn't mean for the Ferrnando thing to be funny but looking over it, it is pretty funny. Lol

ladyknyght: Okay Harry jumping up on the table was a little bit cliche, but I really like _some _cliches. As for Luna She's not as strong as she used to be. Although I'm not saying she was weak in the books but what's happened to her has weakened her slightly. Darn! I've said way too much.

eaglesnest: Now Hermione and Ron aren't together . Hermione, after graduating started going out with Krum again, although that may change soon. Hmmm.

Wolfgirl99: Please don't through paper at me! I've finally updated. And as for the 'list' paragraph I will change that later on when I revise the story. And I did try really hard to keep many elements of the story true to the books. Though not all of it will.

Zwngdragon: Thank you, I think. I will try to go back and fix the battle scene. It seemed a bit short to me too, but I wanted to put up the chapter and see if anyone made suggestions to improve it. But so far no one has except for my friends. So I'll revise that along with other things in the chapter.

Anyways thanks for reviewing and I want to thank my Beta reader Bananas. Because without her you probably wouldn't understand everything. Seeing as how I hate grammar and Don't believe in commas!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters. I only own this plot and a few characters and creatures. (You know writing this reminds me of when you're forced to say some boring things like: "Good afternoon professor Umbridge!" Side whisper "we hate you umbrige!")

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - — - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luna looked around. And saw complete darkness. She couldn't see anything. She was about to call out to Harry when realized how stupid that was. What if someone else had stopped her from going with Harry? She wasn't about to let whoever intervened know that what they had done worked.

'_Okay, Luna, deep breath. Stay calm; everything's alright, just stay calm. It was probably just a gnarly plunk.'_

And with that reassuring thought in her head she tried to stand up. When she was on her feet she took a step forward only to trip over something. She felt her ankle throb in pain. Luna pulled out her wand. She held it in front of her. She contemplated whether she should cast _Lumos_ or not. If she did, then whoever had her there would know where she was. If she didn't, she would probably bump into something else and hurt herself again. She finally decided against it.

"Luna?" A voice called out to her. Luna remained silent. "Luna?" The voice called again. She thought she recognized the voice. It was deep so it was most likely not female. Luna pushed herself away from whatever it was that had she tripped over. She listened for any sounds of footsteps. She heard some. Her outstretched hand touched a smooth surface.

'_Must be a wood floor. Maybe hollow. Where could I be?'_

'_Are you even sure a gnarly plunk did this?'_

'_Well what else could it be?'_

'_Maybe one of the curtly creatures I read about a few days ago.'_

'_Either way it was probably some creature.'_

'_What if it wasn't a creature? What if it was a wizard?'_

'_Then you're ready for them.'_

"Luna? Are you alright?" The voice came closer. "Look, I'm really sorry about the lights I forgot about them. Hang on a minute, let me find that lamp." She heard the scrambling of feet against the wood floor. Suddenly the room she was in flooded with light. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the new light. She looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking down at her. She felt her pulse quicken.

"I'm really sorry Luna I forgot about the lights." Harry said as he helped her up.

"I forgive you Harry." Luna said. She looked around her. The room seemed to have many muggle things in it. Her eyes rested on a low black footrest. That must have been what she tripped over But really , the most surprising thing that she found in the entire room that it was not really messy. It was actually quite organized. She remembered when she visited her fathers house he kept his home a complete pigsty. But oddly enough Harry's home, seemed to be neat.

'_How odd. A man that seems to actually take pride in his home.'_

'_Perhaps Hermione reprimands him if he's not neat.'_

'_Possibly, but maybe he really is neat.'_

Luna shook her head. Why was she even having these thoughts? This was odd even for her. And that definitely said something. Luna had been having these very peculiar thoughts for the last few days. Ever since she broke down and cried on the beach.

Luna stepped closer to the wooden blocks that seemed to be put together with metal and held many muggle devices. She peered at them closely. There were plastic boxes in very bright colors. "Harry what are all these wooden blocks and muggle things doing here?" She asked. It all looked so interesting.

"Oh, this is called an entertainment system. Muggles use these things for entertainment. Look here. This is called a television." Harry pointed at a large square like shape. It was black and had a glass front. He continued to explain how it all worked. He pointed out the DVD player and a few 'game consoles' as he called it. Luna listened to him hanging on to every word he uttered. Everything looked all shiny and new. She seemed to be in a trance staring, at it all.

"So does it all run on...electricity?" She asked. Harry nodded. So the muggle studies class had paid off...

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house. There's a lot of muggle stuff all over the place." Harry motioned for her to follow him. He walked through a swinging door, holding it open for her to pass. She stepped through the door. "This is the kitchen and this." he pointed at a large metal rectangle up against the wall, "is a refrigerator. It keeps the foods cold and keeps them from spoiling." She nodded to say she understood. "And down over this way." He led her down a long corridor. The walls had many pictures. One of Harry, Ron, and Hermione together next to the great lake at Hogwarts. One of the Weasley's another of people from the D.A. And then there were a great amount of people from his graduation.

She noticed he even had one of some of the Slytherins. Draco Malloy stood at the center and seemed to be actually happy. She realized that it was just a week after he had come out of hiding and returned to school. She remembered this vividly because the following year he came back and completed his studies with her in her year. She remembered how happy he seemed he wasn't the same Draco Malfoy he was before. He had changed. He wasn't completely against the Gryffindors anymore, and he didn't call anyone horrible names for no reason. Although he did badmouth a few of them because they were extremely rude to him.

**----Flashback— **

" _Hello Luna," Draco said, sitting down next to Luna. Luna stared at him for a moment in shock._

"_Um... Hello Draco," Luna said uncertainly. She expected him to lash out at any moment and call her a muggle lover or a freak, but it never came. She stared at him in shock. Could this still be the same Draco Malloy she knew?_

"_Are you alright Luna? You're staring at me oddly." Draco asked her. He seemed a bit uncomfortable under Luna's gaze, but Luna being who she was wasn't fast to pick up on it, because she stared at him for a few more moments._

"_Oh, Yes I'm fine Draco. Just..." Luna trailed off._

"_Let me guess. You're surprised at my behavior." Luna nodded. "Well, I am very sorry if it displeases you but I need to–" Draco was interrupted when Professor Flitwick entered the room to start the lesson. "I'll speak to you after class." He muttered, quickly turning his attention to Professor Flitwick. Luna, really couldn't pay attention. Her mind kept wondering what Draco would want from her._

_After the lesson, Luna waited for Draco to come outside of the classroom.. He came into the hall and stood next to he,r waiting for the crowd of people leaving to lessen. " Luna ,I know that we haven't really gotten along but do you think we could maybe call a truce?" Luna stared at him, shocked by the fact that Draco changed so drastically from his time in hiding. But then again, having no one for company besides Snape must change you a lot. _

_Luna felt her chest tighten and an odd sensation enveloped her . She didn't know what it was. Draco stared at her. His cold eyes held an odd glint of...hope? "I would like to call a truce with you as well, But, maybe I could possibly be friends with you Draco." Draco smiled . "I've never had that many friends though, so it may be odd." _

_It wasn't until a few weeks of being friends with Draco that Luna finally realized what the feeling she had experienced before was. It was hope and pride, she was proud of Draco. She always knew he could change. _

— **End Flashback — **

"Over this way are the bedrooms." Harry's voice interrupted Luna's thoughts. Luna turned to follow Harry. He stopped at a room. "This is your room." He opened the door. He let Luna step in first. It was plain- it had a big bed with red and gold sheets. Luna smiled, so Harry still had that Gryffindor spirit. There was a chest of drawers and a night table. She looked around.

"Are you friends with Draco, Harry?" She asked suddenly

"No," Harry answered.

Luna was just a bit surprised but didn't let it on. She still spoke to Draco although not as often especially since he and Ginny broke up a few months ago. He said he didn't get along all that well with Ron sometimes.

'_And I'm not surprised. Ron can sometimes be a bit mean and possessive.'_

'_But only because he cares too much.'_

'_Did Draco ever say anything about Harry? Or Hermione?'_

'_No, well, maybe, you never did pay much attention to when anyone spoke.'_

'_True. So very true. Maybe I caught a few wrack spurts and they finally left.'_

'_Maybe.'_

"He and Ron don't get along all that well," Luna said dreamily.

"No, but what do you expect when a friend goes out with your sister and then breaks up with her? Ron's just really protective. And besides, he still thinks Malfoy's a bit of a git, as do I."

"But he could get over it now, Ginny did."

"Yeah, well, when has Ron ever been forgiving?"

Luna smiled. She moved to the bed and sat down. She asked him a few more questions and suddenly remembered something she saw in her father's house.

"Harry you don't happen to know who_ Mushroomhead _ is do you?" Luna asked, naming a heavy metal band.

"I've heard of them, aren't they a muggle band? Hermione's told me a bit about them." Harry answered. "Her cousin listens to them." He said hastily when he saw Luna's face,open mouthed in shock, "She herself thinks their a bit annoying says 'you can't even understand a word they say' "

"Yes I don't like them much although, some of their lyrics are quite philosophical, aren't they?"

"I'm not sure, I've never heard any of their music."

"Well I think you should, you may not be able to understand what they say, but, just read the lyrics."

Harry nodded slowly. "I'll do that. Hang on, how do you know about muggle bands?"

"Well, my father knew a few of them. He was muggle-born you know."

"He was?"

"Yes, he was," Luna sighed. Harry felt her become a slight bit uncomfortable at that point, so he decided to change the subject to something they had spoken about before.

"Luna, were you ever...er...attacked before today?" he asked her, choosing his words carefully.

Luna turned away from him. Harry knew she was tense, but unlike before, he decided to press the matter further. "You can tell me Luna." He walked closer to her and stopped behind her.

" I-you should know already," She said.

"Know what?" He asked, puzzled.

"Know what the attack was about."

"I only know they were trying to hurt you. What I don't understand is, why you?" He touched her shoulder. Luna, who before had her pulse racing, felt her heart jump and her stomach do a few flips the moment he touched her.

"My father," she managed to say, "And the minister."

"The minister?" He asked, now utterly perplexed. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "You know, I think I'm going to get some...uh...help." He let go of her shoulder.

"No!" She cried out. "Not to the ministry!"

"I wasn't going to go to the ministry." Harry said, shocked because Luna had begun to cry. Well, not really cried, but more sobbed. He walked back to her and patted her shoulder. Luna sobbed on his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me Harry," she pleaded, as she clung to him.

" It's okay Luna, I'm here." He said in a soothing voice. He continued to repeat this until her sobs subsided. He pulled away from her slightly to look her in the eye.

"Please, don't leave me Harry," she begged tearfully. Harry tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry Luna, I'm not going anywhere," he said as he stroked her hair soothingly

"I...I...I just want to go home," she whispered. She repeated this phrase into Harry's shoulder continually.

Harry pulled away from her slightly so he was able to see her face. She had tears still streaming down her face and a few tears clung to her eyelashes. He wiped the tears from her face. He immediately felt his stomach flip over, but tried putting this in the back of his mind. Luna seemed to be having different thoughts. Her tears subsided and she could finally see Harry clearly.

'_Wow.'_

'_Don't wow , just shut up'_

'_Wow, he's...he's beautiful, gorgeous'_

'_But he probably thinks of you as Loony Lovegood, just like all of the other guys.'_

'_But he's different.'_

'_Shut up! That side of the brain you're in probably has a florango creature.'_

As Luna's mind continued with their mental battle, Harry's and Luna's faces ,for some reason, were coming together for the second time in a day. Their faces came closer, and closer, until finally their lips finally touched. Luna's mind went quiet and closed. She felt her mind go numb. The only thing she felt was the sensation of Harry's lips touching hers, his arms encircling her waist. When they pulled away they were both out of breath. She stepped away from him. She suddenly felt exposed. Well not exposed really, more like embarrassed. Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing because his checks turned a slight shade of pink. Luna couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when he was embarrassed.

"Umm...uh...Luna...I...I'm sorry...I" Harry began but was cut off when Luna put a finger to his lips.

"It's fine Harry. I...I..." She took her finger away from his face. She looked a bit uneasy.

"Do...Do you want to talk to someone else?" Harry asked, remembering when Seamus was trying to cheer him up about Ginny, when Harry really wanted to talk to Ron or Hermione at the time. At the time it was quite uncomfortable.

Luna nodded vigorously. Harry nodded to say he understood. "I'll see if I can get Hermione to come. She might be able to help you better than I can." And with a loud _crack,_ he was gone. Luna wiped her eyes. She sat down on the bed.

"I'm so sorry about this Harry," She whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, another chapter for you all, done. Now Review it I would like at lest 2 reviews. Please! And in the next chapter a few interesting things happen. And really put things in motion.


	6. Help

1Look, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry! But My cousins have been here for the past month and they are serious Myspace Junkies, I haven't been able to get on the computer to finish the corrections for this Chapter , I may not of even done all the corrections and for that I am really sorry. And it is so sad. I updated this story more when I was in shcool, than in the summer. I will really try and update faster. And thank you for the reviews.

And for those who are interested, I do have anothewr chapter written for both the mishap, and Wormtails betrayl. Wormtails betrayl is just about to be Beta'd and so will the mishap

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything related to it. I only own this plot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Harry aparated into a dimly lit hallway with a loud _'Crack'_. "Hermione?" He called walking through the hallway, his footsteps echoed. He heard a banging sound coming from the kitchen area. He walked towards it, instinctively thinking he might need to put out a fire (Hermione's the worlds worst cook, but oddly enough a very good potion maker)

"Hermione!" Harry called again. He walked into the kitchen and found a flour covered Hermione closing the oven door.

"Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously. Hermione ,who at the time had her back to Harry, jumped about a mile at the sound of her name.

"Oh, Harry, you scared me half to death!" She said putting a hand to her chest.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, still staring at Hermione. And with good reason too, Hermione really didn't look like herself. Hermione usually wore comfortable clothing like a regular pair of jeans and tee. But what she was now wearing was the shortest mini-skirt Harry had ever seen, a small tight top that showed he stomach and seemed to make her chest look bigger than it really is. She wore a pair of thigh high boots. A large pair of hoop earrings. And the most make-up Harry had ever seen on anyone's face in his entire life! On top of her clothing she wore a pink frilly apron with the words _'Witches Bake is Magical!" _that tied around her waist.

"I'm fine," she said waving her hand.

"Right," Harry said slowly like he believed her but really didn't. "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your night with Viktor-"

"Don't worry about it," Hermione cut him off. "He couldn't come, he got held up with practice. He won't come until next week." She said bitterly. Harry was suddenly thankful that Ron wasn't here. He would of either laughed himself to death at Hermione's appearance or ogled her until she stunned him. He didn't know which was worst, but was glad either way that Ron was probably off somewhere with Fred or George or calling on Fleur and Bill.

"I guess that's what happens when you go out with an international Quidditch player"

"Oh," Harry said uncomfortably. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. " I'm sure he's kicking himself every minute he's stuck practicing, when he could be with you." He said in a comforting voice.

"Well, enough about me. How was your date with Luna?" Hermione asked smiling slightly.

"Well, that's what I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Luna and I were attacked."

"Attacked? By whom?"

"I don't know who they are. I just know they're after Luna. They tried to abduct her while we were out."

"But why?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out! I've asked her constantly and she won't tell me!" Harry said, frustrated.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Harry roared at her. Hermione took a step away from him in fear. " I think I would have noticed if she told me that the magical mafia was after her because she owed them money or something!"

"Ok Harry calm down." Hermione said. "Take a deep breath." She demonstrated. Harry complied by copying her. "Good, now, tell me again. You said that the mafia was attacking Luna because she owed them money?"

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "No, no, I don't know why they attacked her. They obviously want something from her. I Just can't figure out what."

"Well, I might be of some more help if I could talk to her." Hermione said. She stood up and drew out her wand. She flicked it across her face and the flour that was on her face vanished. "Give me a minute. I have to get out of this." She said, referring to her outfit. She pointed her wand at her clothes, whipped it in a circle and her clothes changed from her short top, short skirt, boots, and apron into a pair of relaxed jeans, a red shirt, a sweater, and pair of white Sneakers. "Much better." She said and gave an approving nod at her new outfit. "Let's go."

"I was wondering how long it would take to make you change out of that small outfit," Harry said playfully.

"Oh, shut up!" She said punching him lightly. Harry started laughing

"Alright," Harry said regaining control of his laughter. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and, _'crack'_ They were gone.

They apparated to Harry's apartment. As soon as they got to Harry's apartment Harry let go of Hermione's hand and walked purposefully down the hallway past the kitchen, past the moving pictures on the wall, past the closets . He came to a halt at an ordinary wooden door. He put his hand on the door handle, turning it slowly he pushed open the door. Hermione followed behind him. Still holding the doorknob he stared at an empty room.

Hermione broke the silence. "Harry? Where's Luna?"

Harry said nothing still staring into the room.

"Harry?"

"She must've gone to the bathroom or something," he said in a shaky voice. He let go of the doorknob and swiftly walked down the hall to another door, and knocked. No one answered. He knocked again., this time harder. No one answered yet again. He pounded on the door and called into it "LUNA!LUNA!" Still there was no answer. He opened the door and looked into an empty bathroom. He turned away and walked down the hallway and into the living room, hoping to find her. Not there. He checked th kitchen, nothing.

Hermione turned away from watching him. She entered Luna's room and quietly closed the door behind her. She could still hear Harry's pounding footsteps and the opening of slamming of doors. Silently she walked to the wardrobe and looked inside. It was bare. She looked everywhere looking for some clue as to where Luna could've gone. Because she, unlike Harry, knew that Luna was not in the house. She continued her search ripping off the bed sheets, cracking her knuckles on floor looking for a loose floorboard, No such luck. She finally looked to the most obvious place . She roughly grabbed the handle to the bottom drawer of the night stand. She looked inside it and found herself looking at the bottom of the empty drawer. She let out a frustrated sigh. She ran her hand through her straight brown hair.

"This is such a futile attempt," Hermione said to herself reaching for the drawer handle of the top drawer of the night stand. "Luna, nor anyone else would leave anything in the most obvious place," She said, pulling the drawer open. She peered inside and let out a gasp. "HARRY!" She yelled.

Harry was in the middle of opening another closet door when he heard Hermione's voice yelling his name. He let go of the door and Ran back to the guest room. He found the room pretty much torn up, and everything scattered. In the middle of it all was Hermione. She was staring into the top night stand drawer. She looked up anxiously as Harry stepped forward to see what she was looking at.

"What are you staring at Hermione?" He asked moving around her to peer into the drawer. His brow Furrowed in concentration. Trying to figure out why it would be there. Wordlessly Hermione reached in and slowly pulled it out handing it to Harry. Harry stared at it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I Love cliffhangers, Now since I haven't updated in a while and because of this I have decided to do something special. This story almost has 20 reviews, so the 20th reviewer gets to ask one question about the story and I will answer it completely and honestly.


	7. The letter

1Hello, I umm, well I have finally updated and I am really sorry. I thought I had already updated this chapter, I really did and I have about another two chapters besides this already written. I really am sorry for whoever is really reading this.

And I have an announcement I will be deleting my TT fic in about a week, so yes just thought you all should now.

On with the story, I'm really sorry again it is kind of well short but I'll update again today or tommorrow

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, open it Harry," Hermione said. Harry's gaze strayed to her, and then zoomed back to the envelope in his hand. He took a deep breath. With a trembling hand, he opened the envelope. A sheet of parchment slipped into Harry's hand. He slowly unfolded the letter. Looking down on Luna's handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_"Less is more," I've always been told. Perhaps it is true, at least when speaking of morbid matters. If that is so, then it also applies to this. I'm sure you have figured out by now, that I'm gone, left, whichever way you look at it. Now I know you know why I've left. Just think back to our previous conversations. Please watch over Ginny for me. Watch everyone, Ron, Hermione, Neville. And yourself. Please, Harry, I beg you, I know you will. I know it. Below I wanted to give you this poem I wrote for you/ I myself wrote it._

**Aim to win in , heed wikings**

**More mounds might meet one**

**Heat youth tink loops merwet**

**Got three thin rough hand, he on thouse**

**Beet mime team seen then**

_Hope you enjoyed and learned from the poem._

_Love you, always and forever,_

**Luna Lovegood**

Harry continued to stare at the letter, taking in the fact that Luna had left. The letter slipped from his hand and slowly floated to the ground.

Hermione stared at Harry curiously. Harry still stared at his hand in a disbelieving way. Hermione slowly bent over to pick up the fallen letter. She looked at Harry to see if he showed any signs of objection to her reading the letter. When he made no attempt to stop her, she read the letter.

She let out a small gasp. She looked up at Harry. He was staring at the wall, apparently thinking. She touched his arm and asked him "are you alright?" Harry nodded.

"What are Heed wikings?" He asked her.

"What are what?"

"Heed wikings."

"What are you talking about?"

"In th letter, Hermione, the letter" Hermione quickly read the letter again.

"I don't know what a Heed wiking is."

"I don't understand that poem," Harry said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Neither do I, but, it seems she wants to tell _you_ something, some kind of message," Hermione said, sitting down next to him. "Any ideas?"

Harry shook his head. He took the letter, and pulled out his wand, and tapped it on the letter. Nothing whatsoever happened. Harry sighed and flicked his wand and a handful of copies of Luna's letter floated in front of him. He grabbed the letters and gave one to Hermione.

"You're right Hermione. It's probably in code and you have figured out more puzzles than me and Ron put together."

"Well I-"

"Please Hermione, I'm begging you. I can't do this without you," Harry said ,taking her hand and squeezing it. Hermione stared at him and felt the exact same feeling she felt when Harry had Begged and pushed her out Voldemort's way. Touched.

Hermione nodded. "I'll do that." She got up to leave but paused at the door. "Harry, don't worry, we'll figure it out."

Harry nodded. Hermione apparated with a '_crack' _echoing into the empty sounds of Harry's appartment.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Okay please please review! Little purple button (or is it blue or purple blue, I'm not sure, well the little button) is calling to you Wooooooooooo_

_Dizzy_


	8. Reunions

1Ginny sat perched on the end of the couch looking over a few files on prospective players for the British Quidditch team. It seemed to her that the only applicants eligible for the team were some of the worst Quidditch players imaginable. She sighed and flung her quill against the seat next to her .She found it completely pointless to try and get some work done when all she could think about was Harry's and Luna's date.

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh. She couldn't understand why she still had these stupid feelings towards Harry. She knew she was jealous. She wasn't stupid to not see that. She also knew that Luna wasn't in anyway in fault to this. Luna had thought Ginny had already moved on and besides Ginny knew Luna liked Harry. She'd always liked Harry, well at first she thought Luna liked Ron, but she didn't. She'd liked Harry and felt pretty bad when Harry first went out with Ginny back in their fifth year.

She also knew that it wasn't Harry's fault. He had made it clear to her on more than one occasion that he wasn't interested and never again would be interested in her. "I just don't see you that way, Gin...I...Look, it's just really weird, You're like a sister to me." His voice repeated that in her mind. She heard this phrase anytime she saw him. Increasingly now.

She felt quite stupid. She'd done practically everything to get over him. Bashing him with a few other girls , Finding every single one of his imperfections. And of course dating other guys. But none of them seemed to work. The only relationship that ever lasted was the one she had with Draco. She and Draco had been friends for a while and they finally happened. But it didn't work out. Mainly for one big reason. He wasn't Harry.

Ginny's mind wandered too what Harry and Luna were doing. Their date was for a late lunch. And it was now 9:30pm! She thought what could be keeping them. Luna was most likely doing things with Harry that she, Ginny, could only wish to be doing. Ginny was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that were really not happening of course, she didn't hear the knocking of the door until they became an insisting banging and kicking.

She jumped up and scurried to the door and opened it. There stood a very flustered Ron. He smartly stepped over the threshold. "Merlin, Ginny! Do you ever answer your door or wait for some house elf to get it for you?" Ron asked frustrated.

"Sorry, Ron, I didn't you cared oh, so much" She replied sarcastically. As he cleaned sand off his shoes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Harry told me to meet him and you here," Ron responded still preoccupied with his shoes he didn't notice Ginny's slight facial change at the sound of Harry's name. She shook her head and walked back to the couch. Ron followed her. She quickly grabbed her quill and tried to immerse herself with her work.

"So has Harry, got here yet?" Ron asked, sitting down in the blue armchair.

"Well, obviously not if you don't see him." Ginny retorted not looking up from the parchment she was examining.

"Then where could he be?"

"Probably still out on his date with Luna."

"What? What date?"

"His lunch date. He asked her out this morning I think."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Ron asked. " And why with Loony Lovegood of all people?" He cried out. Ginny swiftly looked up from her parchment to glare at him, prepared to tell him off about calling Luna 'Loony'. But before she could a male voice interrupted her.

"Most likely because this is how you would act." The male voice said coming from the general direction of the kitchen.

"Neville?" Ron asked in disbelief. Ginny turned around to see a tall man with dark brown eyes and brown hair standing in the doorway of her kitchen. Ginny was in shock yet again for the second time today. This _man_ could not be _Neville Longbottom_! Not the round faced young man she knew before.

Neville walked in and sat down on the wooden chair between the two couches. "Hey , Ron, Ginny," His brown eyes looking at Ginny. Ginny gulped and managed a smile.

"What are you doing here Neville?" Ron asked him.

"Same thing you're doing I suppose." Neville replied.

"Oh, so, how've you been?"

"Alright., you know all things considered." Neville said referring to his uncle that was currently missing. "And you all?"

"Well, we've been fine. I mean Mum is still a little shaky, but she's much better now." Ron answered in slightly sad voice. Neville nodded sympathetically. His mop of hair bouncing slightly.

Ginny couldn't help but notice how toned his muscles were. They seemed to ripple through his entire body. She supposed working with all those wild plants in Brazil does give you quite a work out. Ginny shook these ideas out of her head. And turned back to her parchment.

"I assume. You and Harry are doing well with your training?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I've passed almost every single practice tests. I finally get to take the actual test in a few months."

"That's good, have you been keeping up with Quidditch?"

"Of course! Me and Harry have a bit of a bet going on, I say the cannons'll smash Bulgaria, but Harry thinks that the Tornadoes have a bigger chance of beating Bulgaria."

"Well, I personally think that Australia will beat Bulgaria for the cup this year."

"Actually, Spain is in the lead by 2 points against the tornadoes and 10 points against the Cannons. And is tied with Australia for the contenders spot, That is if they manage to find a good Seeker," Ginny imputed, not looking up from her parchment.

Ron and Neville stared at her in shock. Ginny felt Neville's eyes on her and felt her body grow warm. She Looked up at them not letting them see she was a bit embarrassed. "What?" She asked innocently.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked her.

"Well, I do work in the department of magical games and corporation." Ginny said. Neville smiled and chuckled. "Which reminds me, the British Quidditch team wants me to ask Harry something. So do you know when I can reach him?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Well, he's supposed to be here," Ron replied. Ginny nodded.

They all sat in an awkward silence, the only sound came from Ginny's scratching quill. Ron and Neville both stared at the fire. And Jumped as the once roaring orange flames were now an Emerald green and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'm not late, am I?" She asked dusting herself off.

"Yes you are," Ron said lightly.

"What!" Hermione cried out.

"Yeah, you're late. Me and Neville got here before you surprisingly enough," Ron said a smile playing on his lips. "You see you're always the first here. Chipper little chipmunk Hermione Granger!"

"Ugh, Ronald!" Hermione said in a very frustrated voice.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know very well what!"

"Alright, Enough you two." Harry said having apparated into the kitchen and walking into the living room.

"Harry!" All 4 adults cried in unison.

"Ah, yes Harry Potter," A cold voice drawled from the shadows of the hallway. Draco Malfoy stepped out onto the living room. Ron immediately turned a red color, Hermione looked anxious, Ginny looked slightly abashed, and Neville looked unsurprised.

Harry looked at him quietly. Draco had a slightly mocking facial expression. "I'm glad you could come Draco," Harry said quietly. Draco nodded.

"What would you be doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked coldly.

"Well I don't see why you care, Weasley, I'm not here to see your sister if that's what you mean," Draco said not looking at Ginny as he said this. Ginny shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Ron didn't reply but simply glowered at Draco.

"I don't believe that's what Ronald was asking of you Draco." Hermione said calmly.

"Well if you must know, Harry asked me to come." Draco replied.

"You did?" Ron asked Harry, turning to look at him.

'Yes," Harry answered calmly.

"But-"

"Ron! There is a special reason Harry must have gotten us all together, and If you would shut up then Harry would tell us!" Ginny exclaimed. She was a bit alarmed that Harry seemed so deflated. And quite true as well. Harry didn't seem to have any emotion in his voice or face whatsoever.

"What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked Harry.

"I need help," was Harry's simple answer.

"With what?"

"Luna's missing." There was a series of gasps in the tire room except for Hermione. Ginny looked completely shocked. Neville looked sick. Ron's mouth was hanging open. And Malfoy had paled.

"Wh-wh-what do y-y-y-you m-m-m-mean sh-she's missing?" Ginny asked shakily.

"She just left," Hermione answered.

"How do you now?" Draco asked.

"She left this behind," Harry said producing the letter from his pocket.

"Intentionally," Hermione added.

"What does it say?" Ron asked ignoring Hermione. Harry took out a few more sheets of paper and handed one to Ron, Ginny, Neville, and then Draco.

Draco snatched it out of his hand and began to read. His eyes zoomed across the page." Luna did write this." He said with a tone of finality.

"Yes, she left it in a drawer in the room at Harry's apartment," Hermione said. Ginny's faced paled slightly when Hermione mentioned Luna in Harry's apartment.

"Well, it seems to me that Luna wants to be found," Neville said looking at Harry over the top of his letter.

"Yeah, I think so too," Harry said.

"Whatever it is, it's in a code," Ron said.

"Thank you captain obvious," Ginny said rudely

"Shut up Ginny!" Ron said.

"Why should I?" Ginny replied hotly.

"Because every word that's coming out of you're mouth is complete rubbish!" Ron said angrily.

"Well at least I know what rubbish means!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Good of you to pick up on that!"

"You are so-"

"Enough!" Draco roared. " I don't think Potter dragged us all down here to watch you two fight like a back of wolves!"

That shut both Ginny and Ron up rather quickly. "Go on, Potter."

"Right, So I was hoping you might be able to help figure out the code. You guys know her better than anybody else. So I thought maybe we could figure out what she means." Harry was pacing the living room. "Ginny."

"Yes?'

"Did Luna ever speak about going somewhere?"

"No,"

"What about you, Draco?"

"No,"

"Anybody else?" Harry asked them looking at them all. They all shook there heads.

Ron shook his head. "Merlin, Luna, Why would she do something like this?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Harry said with a determined glint in his green eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - — - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Okay not much went on in this chapter but this part kinda had to be done. And I had a bit of writers block. I couldn't figure out what I should write for this chapter. I really wanted to incorporate Ginny into this chapter and give her point of view. I think I might do the next chapter on what Luna's been doing. Or I might just give half Ron's POV and half Harry's POV. I'm open to suggestions. So if you have any just review. Thanks.


	9. clues, hopefully

1

I've had this chapter written for months and I don't even remember if I corrected it the way my beta reader wanted me to, hopefully I did considering Bananas may skin me alive if I didn't fix it again. Anyway I hope you like the chapter at least those of you who are reading it. So enjoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry paced the front office of magical sports and games. He was waiting for Ginny to come and give him the key. He had already been waiting for about 15 minutes. He was getting rather impatient. To add to his impatience, he was currently cutting a class to get that key. Not that he was missing much. His instructor for that day was teaching everyone how to perform a corporeal Patronus. Harry had of course, already learned how to do that.

Harry reasoned he wasn't really missing anything, but either way he would rather not bump into anyone that might mention it to his instructor. He waited for five more minutes and then saw Ginny come bounding from around the corner. Her arms full of parchment.

"Here hold this a sec," She said when she finally reached him, She handed him the stack of parchment. Harry held them, waiting for her to get the key. She reached into her pocket and took out the key. While Harry was holding the parchments she shuffled through them. She took out six rather thick envelopes.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her.

Ginny grunted and took the parchment back and thrust the key and the six envelopes at Harry. "Read them," She said.

"What are they?" Harry asked looking through the letters.

"Letters from a few quidditch teams. You know, my job is to contact all eligible or wanted players within Britain. Since it's under the jurisdiction of England's ministry, no outside teams are allowed to contact you directly," Ginny explained patiently.

"Oh,"

"Mmmhmm,"

"Well, I'll see you later, I don't want to get caught outside of class. I'm going to go check her room alright," Harry said "Thanks again for the key." Harry and Ginny stared at the envelopes and then Harry apparently saw something that made him uneasy. "Um, I gotta go, I think Mertins is coming," Harry said referring to one of his Auror instructors, and he took off in the opposite direction .

"READ It!!" Ginny called to him.

"Will do," he called back, not slowing down. He ran the entire length of the hall, which is not an easy task. Harry was running so fast he almost ran into a crowd of about 5 men.

"Ah, Hello, Mr. Potter. How are you?" The one in the middle of the throng asked politely. Harry gulped. The Minister of magic.

"I'm doing perfectly Mr. Rex. Just fine," Harry said, nodding.

"I see Ms. Weasley was kind enough to give you those offers," Rex said indicating at the letters in Harry's hands.

"Umm... Yes. She called me to come get them," Harry said .

"Is that why your not in training at the moment?" Rex asked smiling slightly. He had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. He had a few curls in his hair. Rex had been the youngest prime minister ever elected to office. He was only 32. And looked quite young for his age. Mr. Damon Rex was quite attractive and had many young school girls and older women alike fawning over him.

"Yes sir," Harry answered.

"Might it also be the fact that Patronus's are being taught today?" He asked. Putting on his gloves.

"Oh, yes I'd forgotten Mr. Potter could do conjure a corporeal Patronus," A man to the right, whom Harry identified as Mr. Balton senior undersecretary to the minister.

"Um...Yeah...I kinda have to go," Harry said uncomfortably. Harry really didn't like to be scrutinized. Especially by strangers. Then again it's usually strangers that scrutinize him unless his friends think he's lying to them.

"Oh, of course wouldn't want to keep you," Mr Balton said. And the group moved along talking about muggle taxes. Harry punched the lift button waiting for it to come up. He sighed and mentally smacked himself. Apparate! You idiot! '_Crack'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry stuck the key in the key hole and jimmied it a bit before unlocking it. He let himself in and quickly closed the door behind him. He walked past the living room, past the kitchen, past Ginny's room, past the bathroom, until he reached the last door in the hallway. Hesitantly he touched the door knob. Took a deep breathe and opened the door.

The door swung open to reveal a room. Harry stepped in and looked around. The walls were a light blue color, and the bed was a dark royal blue. There were shelves up and down the wall. To the right the shelves were lined with books. And to the left they were lined with multiple jars. Harry peered at them closely. One jar was labeled 'grumty food' another ' mikondia fangs' Luna must've collected these things, or found them.

He walked to her night stand. It was cream colored and looked like Luna had painted on it. There was a seahorse, a lion, a mushroom, a raven, and what looked like a face. It wasn't finished but it looked vaguely familiar. On top of the stand lay a brush, A picture of Luna's father, and a small hand mirror. Underneath lay an old edition of the Quibbler. Harry picked it up and was surprised to see himself.

The cover featured himself grinnig sheppishly. The title said** HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: the truth about he-who-must-not-named and the night I saw him return**

It was the Quibbler from his fifth year, Luna's fourth. Harry sat down on the bed. He put the magazine back and began to thumb through her top drawer. Harry didn't quite feel right doing this, but continued to do so anyway. Ha knew there had to be some clues there.

At the bottom of the first drawer Harry found a faded book. He gingerly pulled it out and flipped it open. The book turned out to be a photo album. The first page contained a photograph that featured a lovely young women. She had pale blue eyes and long luxurious hair that cascaded down her shoulder and stopped at her waist. She had a lovely complexion, and a delicate jaw line. Full lips, and a round cheek. She looked so much like Luna.

This must be Luna's mother Harry thought suddenly. They looked a lot alike but there was a very big difference between them. Harry just couldn't put his finger on it. He gazed intently at the picture. He flipped to the next page. Another photograph. This one of Luna's parents t there wedding. They were smiling and waving. It reminded Harry vaguely of his own parents wedding. Such happiness. Innocent, unknowing of what fate had in store for them. Death. Anguish. Hurt.

Another page. Baby Luna in her mothers arms. Identical eyes, stared up at Harry. Little Luna's fist was shoved in from of her. Harry smiled tenderly at the picture. Another page. Luna's first Christmas. Page after page of memories that only Luna and her father shared. Their little past. Page after page the smiling faces of Lovegood family, the old Lovegood family.

Harry came to the last page and was about to close the book but hr noticed the picture was about to come out. He pulled it back, but saw writing on the back. He turned it over and read it.

Marissa and Lunamoon at grandma handfer's. Just about to go hunting for manticora's forthangle.

After reading it, he tucked it back into place. He closed the book and put it back in the drawer where he found it. He then looked in the next drawer underneath the first. He searched through it.

He found a few spare quills, ink, a stray battery, and a few muggle CD'S. He took them out and looked through them. He recognized a few of them. The first CD on top had a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. 'THE HIGH ROAD' it read. JOJO it said. It didn't look all that interesting. He put it down and looked at the next one. It had bright red cover and had a few people on it, they had masks on, it read "A fever you can't sweat out". Harry shrugged and cast it aside. Then he came to an album with a few men on it. The background was pitch black and the members were in the front. They probably would have scared Hermione. Cradle of filth.

Harry picked through the rest of them, pausing occasionally. He looked at the sex pistols, the Ramones, and at mushroomhead. He thought they sounded familiar. He put them back where he found them. And continued to sift through the rest of the drawer. And found an old faded book. It was really old and the cover was already peeling off. It was a dark green with Golden script across the front. It was in a different language. Spanish or french perhaps.

He opened it and opposite the title page was Luna's handwriting. This also was in a different language. He flipped through the rest of the book. He didn't know why but for some reason Harry had an inkling that the book may prove useful after he translated it.

He put it aside, and opened the next drawer. That drawer was jammed with many things. A few misplaced owl treats, parchment, quills, candy, underwear ( Harry blushed as he saw this and turned away from it) a few old Christmas cards, a pair of scissors, a broken wand holder, Diary. Harry quickly grabbed the book and pulled it out.

It had a black background with silver moons and stars shimmering across the front. The words LUNA LOVEGOOD JOURNAL were written very small across the bottom of the cover. He opened it . He wondered if perhaps Luna used a magical diary or a muggle diary. It turned out to be a muggle diary. The pages filled with her loopy handwriting.

He quikly put it aside with the other book. He thought he might have everything.

"_I wonder if she'd be mad about me reading this?"_

"_Well you don't exactly have anything else to work with"_

"_But how will this help me?"_

"_Maybe she has something on codes there or something."_

"_But-"_

"_On second thought maybe you'd better bring those Cd's as well, I think they may come in handy."_

"_Why?" _

"_Just take them, And take those letters you found too"_

"_But-"_

"_Check the book shelves too"_

"_She might have something there as well."_

"_Fine"_

And with that he began to look throughly through the many books Luna had collected. He took down a few books and was down to the last book. He looked at it. It read : The American wars, how did communication and math help? How were the codes manufactured?

Harry snatched the book right off the shelf. He thought he found something. He shuffled through everything he had, and then Apparated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay I know this was a bit boring, I tried writing about Luna But then It ended up giving too much away. Focus on Harry for the next two Chapters, Maybe A chapter that gives Draco more than tree lines. I'll see if I can get the next one to be about Draco. Maybe some more Draco Ginny confrontation. Or maybe Ron Draco confrontation. Not sure yet. I know some people are reading the story but are simply not reviewing. So I guess I'll just keep writing.

Please Review you've no idea how helpfull they are, I realize that my writing isn't the best and I've been experimenting with a few writing styles and I guess everything influences me because when I first wrote this chapter it had a dead spirit of Lucious Malfoy coming to haunt draco and Ron had come into the chapter, have no idea how, but he did, and all this happened while I listened to 'Born in a burial gown' by cradle of filth. But please review and I promise I'll do my best to satisfy your comments, PLEASE!


End file.
